Most garages and similar structures include an overhead door. Overhead doors can be opened and closed to provide access in and out of the garage. Overhead doors are often left opened to increase visibility and air flow, and to allow natural light to enter a garage while a person is working inside. However, when the overhead door is in an open position, debris, sticks, leaves, dirt particles, insects, and rodents may easily enter the garage, which causes unwanted problems. To prevent this from happening, the overhead door must be fully closed. Unfortunately, when the overhead door is fully closed, a person inside must deal with limited natural light and air flow, the necessity to open and close the overhead door each time the person exits and reenters, and reduced or significantly limited visibility to areas outside of the garage.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for a barricade that can prevent entry of unwanted objects and animals, yet allow a person to enjoy the advantages of an overhead door being in an open position.